1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biocides and fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following references were considered pertinent, but do not describe or suggest the present invention: Miller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,301 (Oct. 21, 1975), commonly assigned; W. D. Crow and I. Gosney, Aust. J. Chem., 22, 765-774 (1969); W. D. Crow and I. Gosney, Tetradedron, 26, 1463-1473(1970).